You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Sarrah Habibi
Summary: Yes, Marty Deeks could honestly say that this was his best birthday ever. Rated M for a reason...


A/N: This one's for Miss CupKayKayke herself, the one and only secretxlittlexdarling... I love you so much and again: Happy birthday, ma chère!

* * *

Yes, Marty Deeks could honestly say that this was his best birthday ever.

A small smile grazed Kensi's lips as she entered the room, only the dim light of the floor lamp positioned next to the TV providing light. She put one foot in front of the other while walking towards him, moving her hips suggestively to the tunes of Joe Cocker's "You Can Leave Your Hat On" and felt his deep blue eyes burn holes into the elegant shape of her body. Slowly she unstrapped the belt of her coat, letting it slide to the floor. It left her in really short black shorts that went up to her waist, a white blouse with a glittering black vest, black killer stilettos and a stovepipe hat. And damn if his little man didn't jump at the sight of her, those incredible black shorts clinging perfectly to her wonderful ass.  
"You like what you see?" she moved onto his lap and bent down to his ear, whispering those words in a low voice.  
"Oooh yes." He grinned and dug his nails into the armrests of the chair he was positioned in, slightly shivering as her lips touched his earlobe briefly.  
"Well, that's good…" Her breath was hot against his neck and, hell yes, "Little Deeks" was about to stand tall and proud if she kept going like this. "'Cause I picked this outfit just for you."

Her hips began moving in a slow cycle, two, three times before she stood up and turned around, pressing her back against his chest and slowly sinking down to the floor, her body between his legs and her back still facing him.  
The brunette raised her arms and gripped his arms, moving his hands to her shoulders and a little bit further down so that his fingertips were at level with the top of her breasts. The blouse didn't have buttons and was held together by little clasps so that, when she moved up again, it opened slowly and was now in Deeks' hands, which were now on her hips, revealing the sexiest bra he had ever seen. Well, maybe it wasn't the bra but the person wearing it, but it still left the blonde detective speechless, a very rare occasion. It's Marty Deeks we're talking about!

He tossed her top aside and moved his hands to her waist, admiring her smooth back and pulling her back onto his lap, this was a lap dance after all. She laughed a little and took his hands, moving them to her knees, pushing them apart a little and moving her hips back and forth in sync with the song playing in the background. Deeks groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure as Kensi's ass touched his groin over and over again. The female agent just smiled and rose to her feet again, elegant and strong, beautiful and dangerous like always she turned around and placed her hands on the hem of Deeks' shirt, pulling it over his head and licking her lips at the sight of his well defined abs and perfectly tanned skin. The brunette laid her hands on his shoulders and moved them slowly down his stomach, making sure to touch every inch of skin they passed –Deeks couldn't help but groan as she got near a very sensitive area.

"God, Kensi!" he hissed as her hands slipped down further, cupping him through his pants, but it just lasted a split second. Then the devilish woman slipped her hand up again and slowly walked to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders again, repeating the slow torture again… And again… The blonde man leaned back a little so that his head was resting between Kensi's breasts, which slightly rubbed against the back of his neck.

"You like it?" Kensi asked and grinned, already knowing the answer.  
"You're really asking, Kens?" he laughed and watched her move in front of him again, her backside turned towards him, but the laugh caught in his throat when Kensi slowly bent forward, seductively turned her face to him and whispered a low "I know you wanna touch… Just do it, birthday boy."  
Deeks didn't need to be told twice, his hands found her ass in a split second and slowly moved up and down the back of her thighs. He didn't even notice that Kensi was working the button of her shorts until they slipped down to the floor, showing him the tiniest pair of panties he had ever seen. They were black and lacey, matching the bra she wore perfectly.

"Kens? The song is called 'You Can Leave Your Hat On'… Does that mean 'only your hat'?"

If the genuine laugh he received and her pulling him up weren't obvious, her pushing him into his bedroom was a clear answer.

* * *

Reviews are love ;)


End file.
